Red Like Roses
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Macey arrives in Los Santos to find her daughter, Blake after when she escapes her home in Ludendorff. Her first clue led her to the FIB building to find Dave Norton, but instead she meets Steve Haines. (Related to Sweet and Deadly!)


**I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! Macey Rose-Belladonna, Blake De Santa and others is what I own for this one-shot or small story.**

 **This story is set during the chappie Reuniting The Family, in Sweet and Deadly!**

* * *

Red Like Roses

* * *

"Where to ma'am?" A guy with a thick Latino accent questioned as he turned around to face the woman in the backseat of his taxi. The driver was looking at a woman in her thirties who had long ginger red hair with natural curls at the end and big brown chocolate eyes look up from the picture of her daughter and her father, before speaking.

"The FIB building, please." She replied as she looked up at the driver, before he nodded and started driving towards the destination.

Once she arrives at the place where it was Downtown and on San Andreas Avenue, Macey pay the cab driver the amount before tipping him with a ten dollar bill. She stared at the FIB building which was mirroring the IAA building on the left side, before climbing up the stairs and towards the inside of the building.

"Can I help you?" A woman at the front desk questioned once she looked up from her computer to see Macey walking past her, which she never noticed her in the building before except for one person.

Macey mutter the cuss word " _Shit!"_ before walking towards the receptionist woman, while showing a pleasing smile to disguise her second personality.

"I'm looking for a FIB agent…" The red haired mother started to explain, before pulling out a small business card and gave it to the woman behind the counter. "He knows some information on where my daughter is in the city."

The receptionist woman was looking down at the card that was between her finger and blue painted fingernail clad nails as she can see that it was Dave Norton's card with the phone and office number. Then she looked back at Macey who looks like her patience is wearing off but she was disguising it with that pleasing smile of hers, before the woman slide the card back towards the red haired mother, knowing that she was trouble.

"I'm sorry, Agent Norton not here at the moment." The receptionist apologized, before Macey taken the card back. "But you can talk to his boss, Agent Haines. He just came in with her stepdaughter not a moment ago." She explained, before typing on her computer.

"That's alright… I'll talk to him instead." Macey said, before the receptionist woman started dialing Steve's office number until she can hear the other line pick up with bickering in the background.

" _Lynnette, stop it!… No more calls, while I'm dealing with my stepdaughter."_

"Sir, it's not a call. Someone wants to talk to you, and it's important." The receptionist explain as she can hear more of Lunch's constant bickering over the phone.

" _Steve, you still have the face of a jackass, I don't know why my mother is marrying you, you dickheaded bastard!"_ Lunch shouted in the background.

" _Send her up to my office… Lynnette, don't make me sell your car, I've already let the police take it away from you!"_

With that said, Steve hanged up the phone and the receptionist did the same before looking up at Macey. "You'll be taking the elevator on your left. Tenth floor and it's the second door on your right." She gave out instructions while pointing towards the hallway where the elevator was.

"Thank you." Macey said before walking away from the receptionist. While walking towards the elevator while muttering the words " _Stuck up bitch."_ to herself before calling the elevator and taking it towards the tenth floor.

As she arrived on the tenth floor, Macey walked down the hallway just only a few feet until a teenager who was the same age as her daughter with dyed bubblegum pink hair up in two side ponytails, wearing a Rockford Hills Academy school uniform.

"Steve Haines plus being a father equals into a total dickhead of a father!" Lunch shouted before she walked towards pass Macey, bumping her shoulder.

"Watch where you're walking, little girl." Macey retorted. "And you should be careful of what are you saying to him, cause you don't know what will happen if you misbehave."

"Pfft! Whatever, redhead." Lunch hissed, before walking towards the elevator until… Macey grabbed the pink haired girls left wrist and slapped her right cheek.

"Don't worry, pinky. I won't tell unless you don't. And I promise…" Macey said with a smirk on her face and showing evil in her chocolate brown eyes, before moving her mouth towards her her left ear. "Everything will be alright, as long as you don't misbehave like my daughter." Then Macey let go as Lunch started running towards the elevator, before catching one more glimpse of her walking in towards Steve's office.

"Agent Haines?" Macey questioned after knocking on his door, and then walking in to see Steve picking up his waste bin and thrown papers on the floor. She was looking at the FIB agent who had reddish brown hair and darker blue eyes, which almost reminded her of Michael.

"Yes, that's me." Steve answered, before shaking Macey's hand. "Can I help you, darling?" He questioned after placing the papers on the desk.

"I'm Macey Rose, and I'm here in Los Santos to find my daughter." Macey explained, before sitting down in front of his desk.

"Your daughter?" Steve questioned after sitting down on the front of his desk with his legs crossed. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Blakesleigh Rose." Macey explained, as Steve can see the resemblance of the dark haired teen by looking at her. "She ran away from home after when somehow… someone was trying to kill her, and I found this card in her room about Dave Norton-"

"You don't have to explain to everything, beautiful." Steve said, cutting her off until… he pulled out a hidden picture from underneath his iFruit laptop. "I know who your daughter is. And I know where she is now. She's with her uncle who used to be Michael Townley from Ludendorff, North Yankton. He's also hiding a secret from her as well. I've been trying to get information out of Davey boy, but the bastard wouldn't spill." He said, while looking at photograph picture of Michael and Blake walking out of the De Santa house, as the dark haired teen was dressed in her school uniform at Rockford Hills Academy.

"Well… I know the secret, unless you can tell more information about what my daughter is today." Macey suggested, after she looked at the picture while holding onto it with both hands.

"Oh, I wouldn't give out information like that." Steve said, before his face moved closer as his nose was touching Macey's. "Since she's your daughter, I would love to hear about this secret." He whispered against her lips, as Macey bit down her bottom lip.

Then Macey stood up from the chair and walked towards the window as she watched the clear blue sky, and the Los Santos traffic underneath her. Steve joined her as he placed his hands over her shoulders to help the older woman relax while looking down at the picture once more.

"Blake's father happens to be her uncle." Macey confessed. "She looks like him, with his black hair and hint of blue in her special eyes. But she carries her beautiful looks from her me. Her mother. When she entered my world, I thought I was going to be with Michael forever… But it was all a fucking lie." The she rolled up her black long sleeve shirt to show a tattoo with _'R.I.P, Michael Townley'_ with a few red roses and green leaves around the black cross. "He faked his death, and I'm here for two things. Getting my daughter back and revenge against him and his bitch of a wife."

"If you want to, join me my darling…" Steve whispered in her left ear. "I've wanted to take down Townley since day one, and it will be more cold and horrible if something bad happens to young Blakesleigh."

"You want me to side with you? Even though, you're on TV and even getting married to a widow whose raising two troubling teens?" Macey questioned as her face was facing Steve's.

"Selena doesn't have to know about this, doesn't she? And my stepdaughter doesn't show not interest in me as her soon to be father after when her father got killed _by_ _accident_." Steve explained, before his lips were touching against Macey's as they gave each other a soft kiss.

"I like your style, Steve… Yes, we should take Michael down for all that he's done." Macey agreed as a smirk appeared on Steve's face, before resting his head in the crook of her neck, placing a small kiss on it, while looking out the window of the crazy city of Los Santos.

Then Macey look down at the picture once more, before crumbling it into a ball and throwing it down on the.

Steve can see the fire in Macey's brown eyes as she agreed to side with him to take down Michael and have her daughter back. He can see his future as a greater FIB agent, since he made Michael, Blake and others do his dirty work than being a real agent himself. But he set them up from the start.

But Steve doesn't know that he was being used by the red haired mother, as the burning fire in her eyes reminded him of red… More like Red Like Roses.

* * *

 **To Be Continue?**

 **It's up to you guys if you want me to continue this or leave it as a One-Shot. If you want me to continue I need an idea of what could happen next.**


End file.
